PAW Patrol/ Pups Don't Dance
Have you ever seen the movie "Cats Don't Dance"? Well, here is the PAW Patrol. I was going to call it "Dogs Don't Dance", but I have Vivica playing as the bad guy (I mean "girl"). Parts *part 1 *part 2 *part 3 *part 4 *part 5 Summary When a small pup named Zuma leaves his small town of Adventure Bay and heads for Hollywood to follow a dream to get famous, he is shocked that pups all get minority such as dressing up as animals, while a spoiled and snooty poodle is getting all the stardom. To prevent this, he teams up with the other pup performers, including Penelope "The Collie with a Golden Voice" and Lightning Strike to get the pups of the Pika-Pika Studios to give pups bigger parts. Synopsis Zuma is a small pup in a small town, but ever since he could remember, he dreams of performing in Hollywood like Vivica, America's sweetest poodle. One day, he leaves Adventure Bay and head to Hollywood after Zuma gets a role in "Angel Puff Ark", a movie performed at Pika-Pika Studios. When he arrives, he meets Rocky, Lilac, Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Marshall. He soon meets the adorable Penelope, a Border Collie Pup, who is a secretary due to knowing how to type. But since there's an open spot, she is forced to take it. To the starry-eyed pup's dismay, his role is only one of the two pups in the film, while all the other pups are just dressed like animals. So, during one of the shootings, he tries to steal the limelight. However, he instead angers Vivica, who is really spoiled and nasty off the set. Vivica has her vallet, Gram, intimidate him in order to keep him from trying to rise to fame. Later, Zuma learns from Lightning Strike, the studios mascot, that the pups' biggest role in Hollywood is to dress in silly costumes and make the famous people look good. But they all were big stars with what they did. But after Vivica got so famous, well, they are what they are now. Even he used to play the piano, but is stuck being the mascot now. Zuma decides to change that for all the pup-stars of the future. In an alley, he manages to get all the pups, even Penelope, to do what they love, have fun while dance, sing, and play music. However, Vivica finds out about Zuma's plan and attempts to foil it. She invites Zuma to her house and gives advice, and that she can arrange for the pups to perform at 3 on Friday for the studio head. However, after Zuma left, she really tricked him since on that time, the studio head was having a press conference. She had a plot on her hands..... errr.... paws.... (whatever...) She, her guard dogs Rinty and Yipper, and her valet Gram, all come up with a scheme. They create a flood in the studios, and all the pups get the blame. This results in Ms. Goodway, the studio-head, firing all the pups. Later, all the depressed pups hang out on the streets. They all blame the problems on Zuma, for being foolish enough to trust Vivica, except for Penelope, who starts to gain feelings for him. However, she wasn't able to tell him that she wants to help because he got on the bus to go back home. But after hearing the busdriver say some things about the flooding, which he didn't know that Zuma was involved, Zuma sees that there's still one chance left to save the pups' dreams. He finds Rocky and they attempts to try one more time to show the pups what they can do. With a bit of sneaky work, they managed to put Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Skye, Lilac, Lightning Strike (and his sister adn niece), and a few other pups on the invite list to the "Angel Puff-Ark" Screening. However, Zuma gets confronted by Rinty, Gram, and Yipper. After a few close-calls, Zuma sends them far-away on the giant Vivica inflatable. After the screening, Zuma manages to get enough time to get the others and he tells them that just because others may try to crush your dreams, doesn't mean you should help crush them up. Zuma and Penelope lead the other pups in a musical number that wows everyone. At the end, Vivica, who tried to sabtage the performance, storms up to Zuma and inadvertedly confesses to flooding the studios, right when the microphone is. Everyone is shocked, but Vivica tries to prove it wrong by nudging Zuma. Rocky and Lilac just pull the lever for a trap door and Vivica falls down below, as does her fame. Ms. Goodway apologizes to the pups and starts new movies with all the pups as the main characters. That's not all that's happened, Zuma and Penelope are now a couple, like Chase and Skye, and Lilac and Rocky. Rubble falls in love with a kitten named Precious, and Lulu, Vivica's ex-favorite fan, falls for Marshall, who has already fallen for her. As for Vivica, she just becomes a janitor. Now all the pups have their dreams, even better they could dream it, and Lightning Strike tells Zuma that he showed what a true star is. Cast (These are all the roles from the original movie that the characters will be playing) Zuma as Danny Penelope as Sawyer Vivica as Darla Dimple Gram as Max Rinty & Yipper as Vivica's guard dogs Lilac as Tillie the Hippo Chase as Cranston Goat Skye as Frances Albacore Rocky as Pudge Marshall as T.W. Rubble as Al Lightning Strike as Wooly the Mammoth Mayor Humdinger as the Bus Driver Ryder as Farley Wink Mayor Goodway as L.B. Mammoth Director as Flanagan Precious as Kitten actress Lulu as Vivica's former biggest fan Katie, Cali, Jake, Alex, Justine, Julius, and other citizens as the audience Other pups as the background animals Songs *Our Time Has Come *Zuma's Arrival Song *Little Boat On The Sea *Pup Jam *Big and Loud *Big and Loud Reprise *Tell Me Lies *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now *Our Time Has Come (Reprise) Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Musicals Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Summaries